Hadiah dan Hukuman
by YukiNuvola
Summary: Hibari tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun orang yang paling ia cintai —Tsuna. Akankah Hibari mengingat hari ulang tahun Tsuna? Warning Inside. Birthday fic for Tsuna.


Summary: Hibari tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun orang yang paling ia cintai —Tsuna. Akankah Hibari mengingat hari ulang tahun Tsuna?

Disclaimer: Sayangnya KHR bukan punya saya. Tapi punya Akira Amano. *showeran*

Warning: OOC, TYPO(s), Shonen-ai, alay, gaje, judul gak nyambung sama isinya dan sebagainya. Jika anda alergi dengan warningan yang sudah tertulis tombol back masih setia menunggu anda dimanapun itu.

Pair: Hibari x Tsuna (1827)

Genre: Romance abal dan mungkin ada humor gaje yang nyempil.

Note: anggap aja Tsuna dan Hibari disini udah uhukpacaranuhuk.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Start_

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya. Dan jam dinding di kamar sang Vongola _Decimo_ —atau lebih sering disapa Tsuna ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tapi Tsuna masih setia berada di alam mimpi.

"Tsuna, sampai kapan kau tidur terus? Kau mau terlambat?" sang tutor langsung membuka pintu kamar Tsuna dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Tsuna. Tapi sayangnya muridnya tidak membuka matanya. Malah ia menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Reborn —sang tutor menjadi geram. Akhirnya, ia mengubah Leon —peliharaannya menjadi palu seberat sepuluh ton. Lalu dengan amat sangat tidak berkeprimanusiaan Reborn mengarahkan Leon yang sudah menjadi palu itu ke arah Tsuna yang sedang tidur. Dan hal itu membuat Tsuna langsung mengeluarkan polusi suara yang cukup bising.

Setelah insiden _membangunkan_ Tsuna selesai. Reborn pun langsung pergi kebawah untuk menyantap sarapannya. Dan setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu Tsuna yang sudah berseragam turun ke dapur untuk sarapan. tetapi, di wajah Tsuna ada yang berbeda. yaitu ada beberapa luka memar di wajahnya yang didapat dari tutornya itu.

Acara sarapan selesai dan Tsuna langsung memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia tidak mau telat datang ke sekolah. Tidak, ia tidak terlalu rajin untuk datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Tetapi, hey coba kalian pikir lebih baik mana datang ke sekolah sebelum bel atau datang ke sekolah telat dan kau harus berurusan dengan Hibari Kyoya sang Prefek Namimori? Pasti kalian memilih untuk datang ke sekolah sebelum bel bukan?

Tapi sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Disaat ia hampir sampai di sekolahnya. Bel berbunyi. Dan sialnya lagi Hibari sudah setia menunggu para _herbivore_ yang terlambat.

"Hi.. Hibari-_san_." Pekik Tsuna saat melihat Hibari sudah berada di depan gerbang Nami-_chuu_.

"Kau terlambat _herbivore_." Hibari langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meng'gigit' Tsuna. Lagi-lagi sebuah polusi suara dihasilkan oleh Tsuna yang sedang di 'gigit' Hibari. Dan Tsuna belajar satu hal. Walaupun pacarmu adalah ketua disiplin tidak menjamin kau tidak akan kena 'taring'nya jika kau melanggar peraturan.

.

.

_YukiNa_

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Bersama teman-temannya Tsuna memutuskan untuk menikmati bekal yang dibawakan oleh ibunya di atap sekolah.

"Oh iya _Jyuudaime_ kalau tidak salah anda hari ini ulang tahun 'kan?" tanya Gokudera sang _Arashi__ no __Sugosha_ setelah mereka semua telah selesai menyantap makan siangnya. Ya, hari ini memang hari ulang tahun Tsuna. tapi belum ada satu orangpun yang memberi selamat kepadanya bahkan ibunya sendiri belum memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun ke Tsuna. Tsuna hanya mengangguk tanda ia membenarkan ucapan dari salah satu _Guardian_nya itu.

"Eh benarkah? Kalau begitu Selamat ulang tahun Tsuna." Yamamoto sang _Ame__ no __Sugosha _yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Tsuna sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Dan Tsuna mengangguk sambil membalas senyum dari Yamamoto.

"_Baka_ harusnya aku yang pertama kali memberikan ucapan selamat untuk _Jyuudaime_! Bukan kau!" Gokudera yang emosi langsung mengeluarkan beberapa dinamit yang entah darimana ia menyimpannya untuk meledakkan sang hujan.

"Sudahlah Gokudera-_kun_. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang pertama kali memberiku ucapan ulang tahun. Aku sudah sangat senang ketika kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku." Tsuna langsung mengeluarkan senyum mautnya yang dapat membuat para _seme_ mimisan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gokudera penuh harap.

"Ya." Jawab Tsuna singkat. Setelah itu terdapat _background_ 'bling-bling' dibelakang Gokudera yang menandakan kalau Gokudera senang setengah mati mendengar pernyataan dari Tsuna tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi. Tsuna dan teman-temannya langsung meninggalkan atap sekolah dan pergi ke kelas mereka.

.

.

_YukiNa_

.

.

"Kyo-_san_. Apa anda tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Tetsuya Kusakabe sang wakil komite disiplin. Yang dipanggil 'Kyo-_san_' hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menandakan kalau ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh wakilnya.

"Apa anda tidak ingat ini hari apa?" Kusakabe bertanya lagi kepada atasannya itu.

"Jumat." Hibari menjawab apa adanya yang membuat wakilnya itu menjadi _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Anda yakin? Sepertinya anda harus melihat kalender Kyo-_san_." Saran Kusakabe. Tapi sepertinya sarannya tidak masuk akal di otak Hibari sehingga Hibari memberinya _deathglare_ kepada wakilnya sampai-sampai wakilnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan komite secepatnya.

Setelah ditinggal oleh wakilnya, Hibari menjadi bingung. Kenapa wakilnya itu bertanya hal yang tidak masuk akal kepadanya. Akhirnya Hibari melirik kearah kalender kecil yang terletak di meja kerjanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Hibari saat ia melihat bahwa tanggal sekarang mempunyai arti yang sangat mendalam untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Setelah menyadari akan kebodohannya Hibari langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang komite untuk menuju keruang kelas orang yang ia cintai yaitu Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

_YukiNa_

.

.

Tsuna sedang berada di kelasnya. Walaupun tubuhnya sedang di kelas tapi pikirannya sedang melalang buana entah kemana. Tapi pikirannya langsung terfokus ke pintu yang sedang dibuka oleh Hibari. Tidak bukan hanya Tsuna yang fokus ke pintu melainkan semua yang ada di kelas sampai-sampai guru yang sedang mengajar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu.

Tanpa permisi atau tanpa mengucapkan salam Hibari langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas Tsuna dan berjalan ke arah bangku dimana Tsuna sedang duduk.

"Ikut aku." hanya itulah kata-kata —ralat itu perintah dari Hibari. Tapi, perintah itu sukses membuat Tsuna keringat dingin dan terpaksa mengikuti perintahnya.

"Aku pinjam dia sebentar." Lagi-lagi Hibari memberi perintah. Tapi sekarang Hibari memberi perintah kepada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas Tsuna. Guru itupun langsung mengangguk dengan gugup ketika Hibari memberi tatapan kepada guru itu yang seolah berkata kau-larang-dan-sebentar-lagi-kau-akan-terdampar-di-rumah-sakit.

Setelah merasa sudah diberi izin untuk membawa _tawanan_nya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hibari langsung menarik tangan Tsuna ke belakang sekolah.

"A.. Ada apa Hibari-_san_? Kenapa membawaku ke belakang sekolah?" Tsuna langsung memberi pertanyaan kepada Hibari setelah mereka sampai di belakang sekolah.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Tsunayoshi." Kata-kata Hibari membuat Tsuna yang mendengar hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tapi di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"_A..Arigatou _Hibari-_san_." Tsuna tersenyum manis kearah Hibari. Dan sukses membuat Hibari hampir mimisan akan keimutan _uke_nya itu.

Tiba-tiba Hibari langsung mencium dahi Tsuna. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Tsuna _blushing_. "Itu permintaan maafku karena aku hampir lupa hari ulang tahunmu."

"Ini permintaan maafku karena tadi telah meng'gigit'mu." Kemudian Hibari mencium kedua pipi Tsuna dan Tsuna menjadi tambah _blushing_ dibuatnya.

"Dan..." Hibari langsung mencium bibir Tsuna dengan lembut. Tsunapun sukses _speechless_ atas perlakuan Hibari. "Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu Tsunayoshi. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu."

Tsuna yang tersipu malu hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perintah Hibari. Tetapi sebelum ia berjalan ke kelasnya Tsuna menarik pundak Hibari hingga sejajar dengannya dan mengecup pipi kanan Hibari. "Dan itu hukumanmu karena tidak menjadi yang pertama dalam memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku." Dan setelah itu Tsuna langsung pergi meninggalkan Hibari yang masih terpaku atas perbuatannya. Hey, walaupun Tsuna tidak terlalu mengurusi tentang siapa yang mengucapkan selamat di hari ulang tahunnya. Tetapi, ia boleh berharap agar orang yang dianggapnya spesial mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelum orang lain bukan?

.

.

_Finish_

.

.

Yatta~ selesai juga ini fic buat ultahnya Tsuna. maaf ya kalo aneh, ada typo ataupun ada penggunaan EYD yang masih salah. Kalo ada kritik atau saran buat aku atau fic ini silahkan review. Dan saya tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk hinaan, caci maki atau apapun itu. Saya hanya menerima flame yang membangun.

Pokoknya sekali lagi Happy Birthday Tsunayoshi Sawada. Keep unyu, keep dame, dan semoga menjadi uke yang berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa XD /slap. Dan sekali lagi mind to review? :3


End file.
